I'll Walk
by ashleyarnoldashleyarnold1
Summary: My first Song and Eyeshield 21 fic.  I hope it meets everyone's expectations.  Based on the song by Bucky Covington.  Rated T for Hiruma's language.


**This Fanfiction is in Hiruma's POV and if there's an overwhelming response to it, I'll post a second chapter to it with Mamori's POV. Disclaimer: I do not own Eyshield 21. If I did, I'd make another season. I also do not own I'll walk, That's owned by Bucky Covington**

I'll Walk

_We were 18, it was prom night._

_We had our first big fight._

_She said, "Pull this car over."_

_I did and then I told her, "I don't know what you are crying for."_

_I grabbed her hand as she reached for the door._

"Hiruma just take me home please! I don't want to review data tonight right after prom." "We have a game in two days, fucking girlfriend. We need to go over the data." "That's it! Pull this god damn car over." "Fine." I pull over and notice that she's crying. "I don't know what you're crying for, fucking girlfriend." She then reached for the door handle and I grabbed her hand before she could touch it.

_She said, "I'll walk._

_Let go of my hand._

_Right now I'm hurt, and you don't understand._

_So just be quiet._

_And later we will talk._

_Just leave, don't worry._

_I'll walk."_

"I'm going to walk home. Let go of my hand. My feelings are hurt right how and you just don't understand. So just shut up. We'll talk later. Just leave me alone and don't even bother being worried about me tonight. I'll walk."

_It was a dark night, a black dress._

_Driver never saw her, around the bend._

_I never will forget the call, or driving to the hospital_

_Where they told me her legs still wouldn't move._

_I cried when I walked into her room._

My phone rings, I look at the caller id and see an unknown number. 'Probably my fucking girlfriend calling me to tell me she's sorry and needs me to pick her up.' I hit the call accept button to answer. "Hello." "Yes hello, this is Doctor Suzunami at Tokyo General calling on the behalf of Miss Mamori Anezaki. She was hit by a drunk driver early this morning and is currently in intensive care. We called you because she woke up about 15 minutes ago and asked for you." "I'll be over there as soon as I can." I dress in a flash and sped over to the hospital. Upon arriving I was pulled aside by Mamori's doctor. "Now, we've done many tests on Miss Anezaki and after all the results came in we found that she will never be able to walk again" "I see. Can I see her?" "Of course." I walked into her room and what I saw made me cry.

_She said, "I'll walk._

_Please come and hold my hand._

_Right now I'm hurt and I don't understand._

_Let's just be quiet and later we can talk._

_Please stay, don't worry._

_I'll walk._

Her eyes opened and when she saw me she said, "I'll walk. Please hold my hand. Right now I'm hurting and I don't understand. For now let's just be quiet and later we will talk. Please stay with me and don't worry, I'll walk."

_I held her hand through everything._

_The weeks and months of therapy._

_And I held her hand and asked her to be my bride._

_She's dreamed from a little girl to have her daddy bring her down the aisle._

_So from her wheelchair she looks up at him and smiles._

I held her hand not only that night, but throughout everything, including the weeks and months of that painful therapy. I also held her hand when I asked her to marry me. She's told me that she's dreamed since she was a little girl to have to dad walk her down the aisle. Now it's our wedding day and I see her at the end of the aisle with her dad and she looks up at him and smiles.

_And says, "I'll walk._

_Please hold my hand._

_I know that this will hurt, I know you understand._

_Please daddy don't cry._

_This is already hard._

_Let's go, don't worry._

_I'll walk._

"Okay dad, are you ready?" "Ready as I'll ever be, but are you sure it has to be him. There are plenty of other guys out there who will love you for how you are." "I know dad, but Youichi-kun has stuck with me throughout all of this mess. So you ready?" "As I'll ever be." "Okay, I'll walk, can you please hold my hand, this is going to hurt, and I know you understand. Please daddy don't cry, this is already hard enough. Let's go, don't worry I'll walk.


End file.
